D'une main tendue - Le plus précieux des cadeaux
by Celaici
Summary: Derek a une annonce importante à faire à Stiles Bonus de ma fiction "D'une main tendue"


Voilà un one-shot de Noël :) J'ai choisi cette fois-ci de me replonger dans l'univers de ma fiction "D'une main tendue", un sterek, pour vous écrire ce petit bonus !

Je vous souhaite à tous de très belles fêtes de fin d'année !

(Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi, eh non)

* * *

 **D'une main tendue : Le plus précieux des cadeaux**

Derek, appuyé contre le mur à l'entrée de la pièce principale de son appartement étudiant, regardait Stiles s'affairer à ses devoirs. Etudiant en lettres, en Master, il était assis sur le canapé de Derek, les sourcils froncés, le visage éclairé par son ordinateur. Un énorme livre était posé sur ses genoux, ouvert sur une page en latin. Derek l'admirait. Lui, il avait fini ses études, il s'était arrêté à la licence, une licence en informatique, mais aujourd'hui il travaillait au restaurant à deux pas de chez lui. Il avait découvert, progressivement, et bien sûr tout cela avait commencé avec Stiles, qu'il aimait être au contact des gens. Il aimait être serveur, discuter avec les clients, être à l'écoute de leur moindre envie, rire avec eux. Les gens à Sacramento aimaient rire et profiter de la vie. Tous deux étaient partis pour Sacramento il y a de cela maintenant quatre ans. Ils rentraient seulement pour les vacances de Noël et celles-ci approchaient à grands pas. Mais avant, Derek avait une chose importante à demander à Stiles. Alors il rompit leur accord et s'approcha de lui.

Non, plus exactement, il se laissa tomber sur son livre et s'installa confortablement dessus. Stiles leva les bras et le regarda faire, mi-agacé, mi-surpris.

\- Derek, on s'était mis d'accord. Quand je bosse, tu me fiches la paix.

\- C'est la règle chez toi, mais ici on est chez moi, grogna Derek en souriant.

Car ils ne vivaient pas ensemble. Oui, ils s'étaient tant inquiétés pour leur entrée à l'université, de moins se voir, d'être loin l'un de l'autre, mais finalement les deux facultés étaient très proches et leurs appartements aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux tombés d'accord pour ne pas vivre ensemble. Bien sûr, enfants et même adolescents, ils vivaient pratiquement ensemble, mais la vie étudiante n'avait rien à voir et ils préféraient séparer leurs études et leur relation pour rester concentrés. Et finalement, les études supérieures avaient apaisé l'hyperactivité de Stiles et celui-ci, progressivement, passait beaucoup plus de temps chez Derek que chez lui. L'appartement était plus grand et en meilleur état. Talia avait proposé à John de l'aider à payer quelque chose de mieux, mais ni le shérif, ni Stiles n'avaient accepté. Et Stiles s'y sentait mieux pour réviser, mieux pour passer du temps avec Derek… Souvent, il passait simplement pour le voir avant qu'il n'aille travailler, puis Derek lui proposait de rester et il aimait retrouver Stiles, entouré d'un plaid, endormi devant la télé. Il aimait ces soirs où en rentrant de la bibliothèque, Stiles venait le chercher au travail, prenant sa main avec fierté avant de se retrouver serrés l'un contre l'autre entre ses draps. Derek aimait l'avoir à ses côtés et leur relation avait pris une tournure telle qu'il se sentait sûr de lui, sûr d'eux.

\- C'était petit, ça, fit remarquer Stiles en tirant sur le livre coincé sous la tête de Derek.

Il le posa à côté de lui puis se retourna pour croiser le regard triomphant de Derek.

\- Ne crois pas que tu as gagné, lui fit-il remarqué. C'est seulement une pause. Je dois finir ce travail ce soir.

\- Oh non, pas ce soir.

\- Pas ce soir ? le défia Stiles, penché au-dessus de lui.

Derek saisit son menton et releva la tête vers lui.

\- Non, pas ce soir, murmura-t-il.

.

.

Stiles avait passé son bras derrière la taille de Derek, ce dernier serrait ses épaules. Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant où travaillait Derek.

\- Ce soir, on vient en tant que clients.

Stiles posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tant de mystères pour ça ?

Stiles n'était même plus excessivement curieux. Se faire des surprises faisait partie de leur quotidien. Derek sourit, malicieux.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas ça la surprise, ricana Derek en ouvrant la porte.

Stiles le suivit, titillé par la curiosité. Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle que la collègue et amie de Derek, Mia, leur avait réservée. A côté de la fenêtre, donnant sur un des plus beaux parcs de la ville. A cette période, ils brillaient de guirlandes et autres décorations de Noël. Stiles posa sa tête sur ses mains et regarda dehors.

\- Zut, on ne sait toujours pas où et avec qui on fête Nouvel An cette année.

Derek se mit dans la même position.

\- Ici ?

\- On l'a déjà fêté à Sacramento l'année dernière. Paige nous avait pas proposé de la rejoindre à New York ? On y était cet été mais ça pourrait être sympa d'y retourner.

\- Si, mais finalement elle s'est rangée à l'idée de Lydia : elle nous invite au Mexique.

Stiles grogna.

\- Mouais.

\- Ou alors, on pourrait le fêter en famille.

Stiles sourit doucement.

\- Comme avant, avec Cora, Laura et Peter. Ta mère et mon père qui se chamaillent sans cesse.

\- Et la meute qui se plaint que le repas n'est pas suffisamment protéiné.

Derek et Stiles rirent en chœur avant d'être interrompus par Mia.

\- Voilà les cartes messieurs, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Un apéritif ?

Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Derek avait commandé une bouteille de champagne. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, mais Mia était déjà repartie en sifflotant.

\- On fête quelque chose ? demanda Stiles en clignant des yeux.

Derek leva les yeux de la carte et lui lança un regard en coin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as oublié aucune date importante, aucun anniversaire, aucune fête. Non, tout dépendra de toi.

Stiles grattait la carte avec son ongle, sentant la nervosité le gagner. Décidément, Derek préparait quelque chose. Il essaya de choisir ce qu'il voulait manger mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il bougeait son pied ce qui faisait tinter les verres entre eux sur la table. Derek finit par attraper sa main.

\- Hey, relax.

\- T'es marrant, tiens. Comment tu veux que je me calme avec tous les mystères que tu fais ?

Derek plongea son regard dans le sien et de son pouce, caressa la main de Stiles.

\- Tu sauras tout au dessert. En attendant, choisis ce qui te fait plaisir et profite de cette soirée, tu veux bien ?

Comme toujours, ils étaient l'équilibre de l'autre. Si Stiles avait toujours soutenu Derek pour l'élever et qu'il prenne confiance en lui, Derek, par son calme légendaire, calmait les moindres angoisses, les moindres piques d'hyperactivité de Stiles, du moins autant que c'était possible.

Alors ils dînèrent en tête à tête, savourèrent le champagne et les petits apéritifs que Mia leur avait apportés avec. Puis Derek se régala avec son osso buco et Stiles savoura son pavé de saumon. Lorsque Mia vint débarrasser les assiettes, elle sourit en voyant leurs mains enlacées. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle complicité. Après avoir réussi à percer la carapace de Derek, il était devenu l'un de ses plus proches amis, bien que six ans plus jeune qu'elle. Puis elle avait fait un soir la rencontre de Stiles lorsque celui-ci était venu chercher Derek pour la première fois. C'était un garçon au grand cœur, toujours souriant, toujours sympathique et Mia n'avait pas pu faire autrement que fondre devant le regard protecteur de Derek. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis tous les deux en se moquant et en se poussant gentiment, elle avait pensé qu'ils avaient dû traverser nombre de choses ensemble pour être si liés.

Stiles, lui, sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était l'heure. Le dessert. Dans sa tête, ça sonnait beaucoup plus classe et fataliste. Mia, pourtant, après leur avoir demandé si tout s'était bien passé, repartit sans leur proposer un dessert.

\- Elle est dans le coup, c'est ça ? demanda Stiles, les yeux plissés.

\- Tu es bien le fils du shérif, se moqua Derek.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table pour venir embrasser le front de Stiles. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'un dessert fut posé devant lui : c'était une magic ball, son nouveau dessert préféré : ces boules en chocolat qui s'ouvrent lorsqu'on verse du chocolat chaud dessus, pour laisser apparaître de délicieuses sucreries à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il se réjouissait à la vue du dessert, il ne vit pas l'appréhension dans les yeux de Derek lorsque celui-ci dit :

\- Tiens, je crois qu'il est différent de d'habitude.

Perdu dans la contemplation de son dessert, Stiles se dit que oui, comme c'était Noël, le chocolat était recouvert de paillettes d'or, ce qui le rendait encore plus appétissant, mais ce n'était pas ce dont voulait parler Derek. Le loup-garou fit pivoter l'assiettes pour montrer à Stiles la pâte d'amande qui reposait contre la boule. Stiles posa une main sur sa bouche en lisant ce qui y était inscrit : _Veux-tu t'installer avec moi ?_

Stiles leva les yeux vers Derek, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Derek, lui, avait baissé les yeux et attendait la réponse.

\- Je sais, c'est pas grand-chose, c'est pas une demande en mariage ou un truc du genre, j'en ai fait beaucoup pour peu… en fait je me sens ridicule maintenant, et puis on avait dit qu'on restait chacun chez soi, mais je me suis dit qu'on est bien toi et moi, t'es souvent chez moi en plus, c'est pas un reproche hein ! Mais pense aussi au côté financier, enfin pas que ce soit le plus important, loin de là !

Derek prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête vers Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Ce que je veux dire… c'est que j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés, te retrouver sur mon canapé chaque soir, penché sur tes livres de latin, pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pendant qu'on regarde un de tes films de super-héros, discuter des heures avec toi pendant qu'on ferait des crêpes et Dieu sait que tes crêpes sont délicieuses. Et même si ça finit souvent en bataille de farine et autres ingrédients en tout genre, c'est pas grave parce que c'est tout ces moments avec toi qui font que je te demande aujourd'hui si tu veux que chez moi, ça devienne chez nous.

Stiles sentit une larme perler au coin de son œil, et avant de la laisser couler, il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Oui.

Sa voix était enrouée et Derek n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, malgré l'émotion évidente qui se lisait dans les yeux whisky de Stiles.

\- Tu as dit oui ?

\- Oui !

Stiles se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Derek qui le réceptionna sur ses genoux tant bien que mal.

\- Oui, oui et encore oui… Derek…

Stiles se redressa pour venir sceller ses lèvres à celles de Derek. Derek serra ses mains autour de sa taille et soupira de soulagement.

\- Je me disais, reprit Derek dans un murmure en collant son front à celui de Stiles, que cette année, Nouvel an… on pourrait le fêter chez nous ?

Stiles se recula, un sourire éblouissant collé au visage.

\- Oui. C'est une très bonne idée.

Derek pouffa de rire et posa son front contre le torse de Stiles. Celui-ci sourit encore d'avantage et se tourna vers Mia qui s'était doucement approchée.

\- Je vais te chercher une nouvelle cruchette de chocolat chaud. Celle-ci doit avoir refroidi.

\- Oui, tu as raison ! répondit Stiles dans un éclat de rire.

Stiles ne doutait pas que leurs parents discuteraient cette décision, il ne doutait pas non plus que tous les jours ne seraient pas faciles, mais ils avanceraient dans cette nouvelle étape de leur relation, comme toujours avec Derek : main dans la main.

Peu importe ce qu'il lui offrirait à Noël, car nul doute que Derek avait une fois de plus redoublé d'inventivité, le plus précieux des cadeaux, c'était les moments qu'il passait avec lui.


End file.
